Son Sonic High Speed Warrior of Earth
by TechnoLeo
Summary: After Sonic saves Gohan from falling from the waterfall, Goku adopts him and with Sonic being a mobian and mobians appearing here and there it's going to be a rough battle.
1. Sonic Appears! Welcome to the family!

Chapter 1

**First off, I have a poll on for this story, I also want nothing about Amy okay because that's annoying, anyways Vote Now and Enjoy.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Son Goku, who defeated the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, was in the collecting wood for his wife to make lunch. "This tree's pretty big." Goku said as he gave it onekick easily knocking it down.

"Goku, have you seen Gohan I can't find him anywhere and lunch is almost ready." Chi Chi, Goku's wife that he married after he beat Piccolo, their son was Son Gohan, who was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry I'll find him." Goku said as he called Nimbus, the cloud he got when he was child that only the purest of heart can ride it, Goku jumped on and flew off to a nearby river, he saw Gohan riding on a log crying as he went down the river. "GOHAN!"Goku yelled as he chased him up until he entered a cave which Goku had to fly above and when he crossed he saw Gohan falling from a waterfall. "DADDY HELP! Gohan yelled as he fell. "GOHAN!" Goku yelled giving up hope but then a mysterious blue ball with a blue aura surrounding it caught Gohan and flew to the top of the waterfall and revealed itself as a four year old boy with spiky blue hair, blue hedgehog ears on his head, green eyes, a blue jacket with a white shirt under it, blue pants, and red and white sneakers and a hedgehog tail, he had Gohan on his back and looked at Goku. "Is this your son?" The boy asked, Goku nodded as he gave Gohan to Goku. "What's your name?"Goku asked him. "Sonic." Sonic said revealing himself. "Do you have a place to sleep or a family, Sonic." Goku asked, Sonic shook his head. "No and no, I've been alone my whole life." Sonic said, Goku smiled. "How would you like to be a part of my family?" Goku asked and smiled as Sonic viciously nodded. "That'd be awesome!" Sonic said jumping up and down. Goku flew back to his home, he offered Sonic a ride he chose to run and as they both reached Goku's home, Chi Chi opened the door and took Gohan. "My poor baby." Chi Chi said then noticed Sonic. "Goku, who is this boy." Chi Chi asked as Goku pulled Sonic onto his shoulder. "He's our new son, Son Sonic." Goku said as Gohan woke up he looked at Sonic. "Who are you?" Gohan asked Sonic. "Do you remember a blue ball before you were knocked out?" Sonic asked, Gohan nodded. "That was me, I saved you." Sonic said, Gohan smiled and held out his hand. "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends bro, Gohan said as Sonic shook his hand. "Me too." Sonic said, Chi Chi started tearing up. "You saved my baby, thank you so much!" Chi Chi exclaimed grabbing Sonic in a tight hug, Sonic hugged her back. "You're welcome." He said as Chi Chi gasped. "You're going to be late for Master Roshi's reunion, hurry!" Chi Chi said as they left.

(Elsewhere)

Two space pods landed on earth, both opening with two figures stepping out, one figure with long spiky black hair and strange armor, with a strange device on his eye and the other figure was a 8 year old boy with green spiky hair, with a black jacket, black pants and black and green shoes with a similar device.

"Are you ready Scourge?" The man asked as the now revealed Scourge nodded as they took off.

(In a mountainous area)

Piccolo was in training with a powerful six year old red head boy named Knuckles, this boy was like him and had taken the boy as his apprentice, they were sparring, but then two figures came.

"What the hell do you want?" Knuckles asked them as they looked confused. "You aren't Kakarot." The man said. "And you aren't Maurice." The boy said. "No matter, you die here." The man and the boy said in unision and charged up and attack but when they saw another power level on their devices they decided to go after them instead, leaving Piccolo and Knuckles confused.

(At Master Roshi's island)

"Gohan, Sonic here we are." Goku said they all got off and everybody came out hearing Goku's voice. Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and a three year old blonde boy with yellow shirt and blue pants came out, he also had fox ears and two fox tails behind him, Sonic immediately recognized him. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled as Tails looked over and smiled and ran up to each other and clasped each other's hand. "Where were you?" Sonic asked his formerly missing friend. "I was lost in the woods and a bear almost ate me, but Mr. Krillin saved me." Tails said pointing to Krillin, while they were talking Gohan came and shook Tails' hand. "Nice to meet you Tails, any friend of my bro is a friend of mine." Gohan said as Goku talked to his friends.

"Hey Goku, who are those four year olds you're babysitting." Bulma asked.

"They're my sons, Gohan is my actual son and Sonic is adopted." Goku said as everybody's jaw hit the floor.

'Oh God, he's a parent!' Everybody thought except the kids.

But then Goku sensed a power even higher than Piccolo's, it was then that two people landed on the island.

"Kakarot haven't you killed the planet's inhabitants yet?" the taller asked.

"And you Maurice what about you?" Scourge asked.

"Who are you two?" Goku and Sonic.

"We're your older brothers, Raditz and…" "Scourge." They said as they charged and Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach and Scourge kicked Sonic in the back of the head as they took Gohan. "NO GOHAN!" Both Goku and Sonic yelled, Krillin and Tails had been bitch slapped through the kame house and were knocked out.

Narrator: With Sonic and Goku meeting their brothers Gohan has been kidnapped, can they save them, Find out Next time on Dragon ball Z.

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget the pole.**

**LATER!**


	2. Sibling Rivalry! Brother Brawl!

Chapter 2

"Piccolo, please help me save Gohan." Goku asked, Piccolo and Knuckles had landed on the island after, Raditz and Scourge took Gohan.

"Alright, but after this I will kill you." Piccolo said, smirking.

"We'll see about that." Goku said as he jumped onto nimbus. "C'mon, Sonic hop on, we gotta go now!" Goku yelled, but Sonic shook his head. "I'll run." Sonic said, Knuckles got angry. "Stop joking, this is serious, there's miles of water where are you gonna run?!" Knuckles yelled in pure anger, what was this kid stupid?

Sonic smirked. "On it." He said as he sped off on top of the water, as everyone except Goku stood shocked as they chased after him.

Sonic raced to where he knew they were, somehow he could just feel where they were, he sped up ready to save his brother from the clutches of his evil one. Everyone was behind him, Piccolo still shocked. "Goku, where did you find this boy, he's-he's faster than even you and his power level is off the charts." Piccolo said, Knuckles smirked. "Not stronger than me." Knuckles said sounding very cocky, Piccolo turned to him. "He's easily as strong or stronger than you, kid." Piccolo said to his student, shocking him. Goku smiled. "I know right, Gohan too but it's dormant for now." Goku said as they all reached to their destination.

(With Raditz and Scourge)

"Finally, we got him to shut up." Scourge said in full on annoyance. "I agree." Raditz said as he got a reading on his scouter, he smirked. "Our brothers are on their way." Raditz said as Scourge also smirked as Sonic skidded to a halt a distance away from them, Goku, Piccolo, and Knuckles landing next to him.

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Goku asked his brother, glaring and taking off his weighted clothing and getting into a stance, Piccolo, Knuckles, and Sonic doing the same but Sonic went into a racing position.

"Don't worry about him." Raditz said as he fazed out and knocked Piccolo and Goku in the back off the head with his elbows, Sonic and Knuckles though got ready to face off with Scourge.

"Hey, Maurice why are you fighting for this brat, join me, I'm your brother, we could rule the galaxy." Scourge said, smirking he was trying to play into his brother's head. Sonic got angry and it was visibly showing on his face, Knuckles noticed this. "Calm down he's trying to play into your head, the best option right now is to…" "RUSH HIM!" Sonic yelled as he charged. "Damn it kid!" Knuckles yelled as he also charged.

(Music Insert: Race to Win)

Scourge dodged the punch Sonic sent his way and gave Sonic a knee to the face only for Knuckles to come up and try to punch him in the face he fazed out and reappeared next to Knuckles to deliver a nasty kick to his face and fazing out again to his front to give a fierce roundhouse to his cheek sending him rolling all along the ground and into a rock formation. Sonic came in as a flying ball heading straight for Scourge, he just caught him with one hand and tossed him as a ball straight into Knuckles and completely collapsing the rock formation on them.

(With Goku and Piccolo)

They weren't faring much better against their foe either, Raditz was way too strong and Piccolo told Goku he needed time charge his special move, so Goku had to take on Raditz on his own until Piccolo's move was done, and to say the least he was getting his ass owned out there. Piccolo finished the technique and yelled, "Eat this, Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo said firing the cannon at Raditz who dodged the attack. Goku was pinned to the ground by Raditz and at the same time Sonic was held in the neck by Scourge, Gohan burst out of the ship. "Leave my father and brother ALONE!" Gohan said as he spiked his ki and charged Raditz and knocked him in the chest with unforgiving strength and as if bouncing off of him, flew straight after Scourge, knocking him in the stomach, causing them both to cough up blood, knocking them off their feet and onto the ground, Sonic and Goku got an idea. "Knuckles, I'm gonna start spinning and I want you to throw me after Scourge." Sonic said and Knuckles nodded he understood. "Piccolo, charge up your move!" Goku said as he grabbed Raditz in a full nelson as Piccolo started to charge and Sonic started to spin, Knuckles picked up Sonic and threw him as hard as he could, which was pretty damn hard and Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon, Scourge tried to hold Sonic back, but he failed and Sonic went straight through him and the same goes for the Special Beam Cannon, but getting Goku as well and ending with all three having huge holes in their chests. After Sonic returned to normal he saw Goku and rushed over to him, he stopped in front of him and gasped, tears were starting to form in his eyes and a yellow aircraft landed on the ground as everyone rushed out. "Sonic, d-do me a favor, p-please p-pr-protect G-Gohan please…son." Goku said as he breathed his last breath and closing his eyes. "DAD!" Sonic yelled up into the heavens, crying.

Everyone saw what happened and Krillin came up to Goku's lifeless body. "GOKU!" He yelled and Piccolo and Knuckles walked up to them. "He said there would be two more even stronger than him." Piccolo said. "The other one said there would be one more so that's three of them, we need to start training and hard." Knuckles slamming his fist into his palm. Sonic slowly rose and turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles, from now you will be my sparring partner got it!" Sonic exclaimed with gritted teeth as they both fazed out. Piccolo lifted Gohan from the ground, "I'm taking Gohan to train him, we're gonna need him for the saiyans and the mobian." He said as he flew off.

**And as Goku dies an honorable** **death to defeat** **his brother, Sonic is determined to get stronger for his sake, as this concludes the Brother Brawl, find out what happens next time on Son Sonic High Speed Warrior of Earth!**


	3. Training! Preparation for the battle!

Son Sonic was definitely not in a good mood, his father had just died and when he had told Chi Chi the news she flipped out and then started crying, he left because he had to train with Knuckles.

Sonic followed Knuckles for what seemed like hours until they arrived at an open field filled with mushrooms. "What is this place, it's full of mushrooms, giant mushrooms." Sonic asked his sparring partner in curiosity. "This place is mushroom hill, this is where we'll be training for the next year." Knuckles said, getting into his fighting stance and Sonic into his racing position as both charged at each other.

They clashed in a flurry of lightning fast punches and kicks, Sonic getting a lucky punch to Knuckles' cheek only for Knuckles to faze out and reappear behind him to give him a punch, Sonic fazed out and knocked Knuckles in the back as a Speeding ball, sending Knuckles tumbling into a rock formation, he slowly got up. "I'm just warming up kid." Knuckles said as he fazed out, Sonic following his lead as their fists collided causing a shockwave, both boys then tried to hit the other, each dodging the other's blows with extreme skill and timing, then Knuckles headed for a punch but Sonic caught it and gave Knuckles a sweep kick knocking him into the air and Sonic gave him a roundhouse kick to the cheek, he stopped both fazed out once again, clashing in blurs of blue and red until Sonic tried to hit Knuckles as a ball again only for Knuckles to give him an uppercut into the air then faze out to knock him back to the ground, Sonic spinning back into a ball to safely land on the ground. "Okay, no more playing around!" Sonic said as he rolled into a ball and started spinning in place gathering a blue aura around him and when he unrolled his entire body was glowing bright blue, Knuckles looked on with folded arms. "I guess you aren't half bad kid!" Knuckles said as he slammed his fists together and three purple balls started spinning around him until he was glowing bright red. "Let's see how tough you are!" Knuckles yelled. "Bring it on!" "Gladly!" Then the two bright lights of blue and red clashed fiercely all around the battlefield and then in one last attack Sonic and Knuckles' fists collided causing a major explosion, both boys lay on the destroyed battlefield unconscious.

(With Goku)

"You say you want training from King Kai


	4. Arrival! Heroes vs Aliens!

One year has passed since news of the saiyans and mobian coming, with all of the heroes' training, they knew they were prepared. There was no way they were going to lose to these invaders and let them claim the earth for their own selfish purposes.

(Elsewhere)

Three perfectly round space pods crashed against the solid ground known as the Earth, crashing right in the center of busy streets, where many humans were moving about, a tall, bulky figure stepped out of the first of the pods, following right after came a much shorter figure, the figure's hair seeming to flare up like a wild flame, third surprisingly a small child stepped out and as the sun shone brightly over the figures more details could be made out, the tall figure seeming to be a bald man in a strange suit of armor, the shorter figure having a seemingly eternal scowl on his face and similar armor to the taller man, the child however was clad in a black jacket, black undershirt, black pants and white and red shoes having black and red hair on top his head.

"Vegeta, mind if I had a little fun with these weaklings?" The tall man asked sadistically with a wide grin on his face.

"Go right ahead Nappa." Vegeta said in non caring attitude, as Nappa brutally slaughtered the majority of the people ,then turned his head looking at the young child standing next to him. "Shadow, are you ready?" Vegeta asked as the young boy merely nodded his head. They left the scene in a flash as they flew off.

(At a grassy field)

A burst of blue aura picked up wind as it sped along the path heading straight to the center of the field, a red blur following closely behind it, then came two purple blurs blazing into place.

"So how tough do you think these guys are?" Sonic asked his companions.

"I'd say pretty tough, kid." Knuckles told him.

"You'd better hope our training was worth it." The group stopped in the center of the field as the rest of the remaining fighters came onto the scene.

First came Krillin and Tails, followed by Tien, Chiaoutzu, and Yamcha.

Sonic came up to Tails and bumped fists with his best friend and ruffling his hair asked how much training he did.

"I've done a lot of training and I feel really strong, I might even be able to beat you!" The young blonde boy exclaimed. Sonic only grinned.

"We'll just have to see about that, but it'll have to wait for now." Sonic told his young friend.

Then, in the distance three figures were on their way to our heroes' exact position, landing to reveal a bald man, a shorter man with flame like hair and a young child, with black hair and red streaks in it.

"So these are our foes, they don't look like much." Sonic stated with a cocky grin.

"What did I tell you about keeping that cocky attitude in check!" Knuckles all but yelled at the blue haired boy and they started arguing.

"We don't have time for this!" Piccolo scolded the two children as they stopped and turned back to their enemies.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked the three people in front of him.

"I'm Nappa, that's Shadow and this is Vegeta, he was a prison…"

"Shut up Nappa!" The saiyan prince cut off his partner.

"Bitch…" Nappa whispered as he finished his statement and Vegeta glared at him coldly and the others stared at them oddly.

"Ignoring this idiot, where are the dragon balls, we need to make a wish." Vegeta said looking at the fighters.

"WE NEED PANTIES!" Nappa yelled at the top of his lungs for even the heavens to hear because even Goku heard it, Shadow rushed up to Nappa and punched him across the face sending a little blood out of his mouth.

"Thank you for shutting him up." Vegeta said to Shadow who just nodded.

"Now then where are the dragon balls?" The saiyan prince asked the earthlings in front of him.

"Do you really expect us to just tell you." Piccolo scoffed.

"Well I'll just have to beat it out of you then." Nappa said fazing out of sight but Sonic could see him, being incredibly fast himself, what people would usually think is fast moved in slow motion in Sonic's eyes, he rushed fazed out just in time to kick Nappa in the face before he could reach his target: Gohan.

Nappa pushed himself off the ground and rushed up to Sonic who only sidestepped leaving Nappa in the path of Knuckles's fist which sent him sailing into a rock formation.

The Z fighters only gaped, these young kids of only five and seven years just easily given one of the saiyans a pure beating in only a matter of seconds.

"H-How did you…?" Krillin couldn't finish his sentence as Nappa came out of the rock he crashed into and stood up. "Little brats!" Nappa yelled and started charging up a ki blast.

"Nappa wait!" Nappa turned to Vegeta. "You mentioned a Goku before right, he's Kakarot isn't he?" Vegeta said as he laughed.

"No, he's Goku now!" Krillin yelled at the saiyan prince.

"Alright, seeing as he is your only hope and might be a challenge, I'll give you three hours if he doesn't show up by then well you're basically dead." Vegeta said in amusement and laughed.

From there the Z fighters were waiting for Goku to arrive and thinking of different strategies in the case that Goku doesn't arrive in time and they had to fight.

"Hey you guys, you two just easily knocked down one of the saiyans without breaking a sweat!" Krillin exclaimed in pure shock.

"It wasn't that hard, he was moving at a snail's pace anyway." Sonic told the rest.

"And he basically ran right into my fist, so kinda sucked to be him." Knuckles stated calmly.

Three hours passed fairly quickly, leaving the Z fighters to fight the enemies.

"Three hours are up, you know what happens now." Vegeta said and Nappa took that as his cue and rushed the Z fighters.

**Three hours passed and Goku still hasn't arrived can our heroes hold on until Goku gets there find out next time!**


End file.
